


bonne nuit

by orphan_account



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, blame google translate for the bad French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hugo’s been having weird dreams lately.





	bonne nuit

Hugo hasn't been getting much sleep recently. He says it's because of his dreams. Porter is worried, but says nothing. Porter tries asking Hugo what his dreams are about. Hugo answers somewhat vaguely.

 

"Someone talks to me." He says. "I'm not sure who it is, but their voice sounds like mine."

 

"Is that all?" Porter asks again, for the third time. Hugo only responds with a tired nod. Hugo doesn't tell Porter what really happens in his dreams, because he doesn’t want Porter to fear him.

 

Hugo seems a little out of it for the next few weeks, and Porter describes it to Anton as though Hugo is going through some sort of depersonalisation. He's scared for Hugo. Although he doesn't really understand what he's going through, or what it is, he's scared, petrified, even.

 

Porter doesn't know what to do the next day when he sees blood on Hugo's hand towel. He thinks about confronting Hugo, but he'd honestly rather pretend he hadn't saw anything and just not think about it, so he does just that. Nothing happens for the rest of the day.

 

At around 2am three weeks later, Porter is still awake, lying in bed thinking about what would've happened if he had talked to Hugo about the blood on his towels. He shakes off the thought as he hears a loud cry, followed by the sound of glass breaking. It can't be Hugo, Porter thinks, because Hugo's staying at Joel's place and isn't coming to his house until next week.

 

"Porter," He hears. "I know I'm a little early, but, that's no way to treat a friend."

 

After another minute or so, he hears the voice again, and now he's sure it's Hugo's.

 

"Oh, mon Dieu, Porter, are you going to keep me waiting all day?"

 

The floorboards creak as he inched closer to Porter's bedroom door.

 

Hugo knocks a few times, and lets himself in. He sees Porter cowering and crying with his head in his hands.

 

"Chérie, what's wrong?"

 

Porter begins to weep even more.

 

"You're not Hugo." Porter replies.

 

"You're right, I'm not. But I still get your heart racing the way he did, don't I, Porter?"

 

The only response Porter gives is a small and hesitant nod, and Hugo's doppelgänger can tell he's pained, but doesn't care.

 

"Porter, may I show you something Hugo tried to hide from you?"

 

Porter looks up at the doppelgänger, trying his best to make out features in the darkness of his room. He nods again, this time more curious to what the doppelgänger is talking about.

 

'Hugo' moves his hair, showing his eye. Now, that would've been absolutely normal, if his eye hadn't been bright red and dripping with blood.

 

"He tried so hard not to snap, not to break down in front of you, but here I am!"

 

This new version of the man Porter had grown to love spoke with a sickening happiness in his voice, almost as if he enjoyed watching Porter's breathing hitch whenever he got closer, as if he enjoyed watching Porter squirm at the sight of Hugo's blood oozing from his left eye.

 

"I'll do whatever you want, just, please-" Porter tries to get his words out in one breath, but ultimately fails and doesn't utter another word when the man in front of him pulls out a small pocket knife.

 

"Oh, Porter. Hugo always told me you were beautiful, but honestly, I think you'd look rather pretty when you're dead."

 

Porter feels a tear slide down his cheek.

 

"Chaton, ne pleure pas, je déteste te voir triste."

 

Porter isn't sure what it means, but judging by the look on his best friend's face, he can tell it's something most would find cute. In this situation, it's nothing less than terrifying.

 

"Mon nounours, don't be so frightened, it won't hurt."

 

Porter looks up as his tears leave his eyes for the last time.

 

"Promettez-vous?" Porter says, as he tries his hardest to pronounce it correctly, but surely the doppelgänger could forgive that. After all, he was going to be killed.

 

"Je promets."

 

The knife glides swiftly across Porter's throat, and blood begins gushing from the wound.

 

"Bonne nuit, minou."


End file.
